Chocolate
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: 7ª Tarefa Relâmpago Especial do MDF. É dura a vida de um chocólatra. Pior a vida de dois. E insuportável quando se ter que conviver junto!
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate**

Kero voava em círculos pelo quarto, gritando um 'não!' longo e exasperado. Sentia a ira o impulsionar a continuar voando, de novo e de novo... Pelo mesmo quarto... O mesmo circuito... A mesma _ira..._

Como Spinel pudera? _Como_! Que direito ele achava que tinha! Ele, Kero, era o leão ali! O dono do território! O dono do pedaço! O manda-chuva!

Tudo bem que quem sustentava a casa era o pai de Sakura, e ele nem sabia que Kero existia... Mas e daí! O bichinho amarelo não se importava. Pelo menos não nesse momento. Deixou-se cair, finalmente notando o quanto estava cansado, sobre a cama de Sakura.

"Minha querida... Minha doce e querida barra de chocolate... se foi para sempre."

E desabou em pranto, dramaticamente.

Chorou por alguns minutos, sentindo ira contra as lágrimas salgadas, tão diferentes de seu doce chocolate!

"QUE DROGA! Eu quero meu chocolate!" Gritou por fim, uma espécie de aura negra envolvendo-o, enquanto o fogo do desafio queimava ao fundo... "Lembro-me de quando ele roubou meu chocolate, como se fosse ontem..."

Piscou duas vezes. "Ah, é, foi ontem." Coçou a cabeça com irritação. "Detalhes, detalhes! Isso não faz diferença! Spinel Sun roubou meu chocolate, e eu irei me vingar!"

**ooo§Flashback§ooo**

Ouvi o som de risos vindo do andar de baixo. Era Sakura, voltando da escola? Sim, o horário condizia, mas porque Sakura voltaria rindo? O mais comum seria uma garota irritada entrando pela porta e resmungando como a escola era chata e que não era sua culpa se a voz do professor dava sono.

_O que estaria acontecendo lá embaixo? Senti a curiosidade dominar-me... Touya não estava em casa, nem Fujitaka, não haveria problema em descer, certo? Mas, e se fossem visitas?_

_Ser descoberto... ou sucumbir ao eterno arrependimento de não saber o que era? Oh, a tentação era grande demais._

_Abri a porta devagarinho, xingando-a mentalmente por fazer barulho. As risadas continuavam, seguidas de conversação alegre e descontrída. Quem seria? Sakura estaria trainda aquele moleque enquanto ele estava em Hong Kong?_

_Há! É claro! Ela finalmente tinha percebido que merecia coisa melhor! Ele sempre soube que aquela garota tinha futuro, agora ele só tinha de instruí-la pra NÃO terminar com o Li, mas enganá-lo para conseguir todo o dinheiro!_

_Então, ela iria morar na Europa junto com esse novo namorado e mandaria toda a semana chocolate belga para seu guardião favorito, que lhe ensinara tanta coisa! Mwhauahua!_

_Então, desci cautelosamente as escada... Lá embaixo, procurei por alguém que não fosse Sakura na sala, e acabei por se deparar com Eriol Hiiragizawa. Meu queixo caiu. Sakura estava traindo um cara rico com um mais rico ainda! Quanto orgulho dessa menina!_

_Mas, espere... Eriol não estava na Inglaterra?_

_Ah, sem graça, ela só estava feliz porque ele tinha voltado. Pensei, girando os olhos – sem traições. Sem graça._

_De repente, meus olhos recaíram sobre uma terceira figura… Nakuru._

_Então os guardiões tinham vindo junto? Isso quer dizer que… SUPPI!_

_Mas tive tempo de pensar isso antes que o pequeno borrão preto passasse ao meu lado, sentindo o cheiro de chocolate no quarto de Sakura… MEU chocolate! Entrei em desespero. Voei escada acima… ainda a tempo de vislumbrar… minha barra de chocolate desaparecendo dentro da esticável boca de Suppi._

_Não sei o que houve. Perdi a consciência. Desmaiei. Acodei na manhã seguinte, deitado na cama de Sakura, sem Suppi, sem Eriol, sem Nakuru e… Sem chocolate._

**ooo§Flashback§ooo**

Mas Spinel pagaria por isso, oh, se pagaria… Uma idéia maligna começava a se formar an cabeça de Kero, e um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seus lábios, lentamente, como se acompanhasse um bom pensamento.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Finito O.O 7ª TRE do MDF \o/**

**Ainda ter a segunda parte... KERO... REVENGE!**

**Me temam!**

**MWHAUAHAUAHAU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate**

Porque diabos ele tinha feito isso? Por quê? _Por quê_?

Porque tinha que ter aquela compulsão quase doentia sempre que sentia o cheiro de doces? Porque roubara aquele chocolate? Bem ele! Um guardião tão tranqüilo e educado! Tão cortês e controlado!

Se ele se arrependia?

Não. Mas... Bem, talvez estivesse decepcionado consigo mesmo.

Mas, _agora_... Porque ele tinha a sensação de algo estava para acontecer? Algo... ruim?

ooo§Lado de fora do hotel§ooo 

Uma pequena figura amarela com binóculos que deveriam ter o dobro do seu tamanho espiava entre as folhas. Era o momento... Eriol e Nakuru tinham saído, e Spinel estava sozinho, lendo, como se não fosse o maníaco-ladrão-de-chocolates que Kero sabia que era.

"É _agora_!" Falou, e pegou um dos muitos pacotes de mashmallow que tinha trazido, rasgando-o e pegando um dos macios doces brancos. Arremessou-o com força pela janela.

Como era de se esperar, ouviu o estrondo de alguma coisa grande de madeira caindo, seguido do grito de prazer de Suppi. Kero deu um meio-sorriso "Se você gosta tanto assim de doces..."

O pequeno bichinho amarelo começou a bombardear a janela com mashmellows, e a cada um, ouvia coisas quebrando ou caindo no chão.

**ooo§Lado de dentro do hotel§ooo**

Eu não sei como começou. Nem quando. De fato, não lembro de muita coisa, mas, num momento, eu estava calmamente lendo Guerra e Paz, como o mais civilizado dos humanos... no seguinte... pulava e gritava como um animal, tentando pegar doces macios que voavam para dentro.

_A parte racional de meu cérebro gritava 'não!' mas a outra, a maior, só queria continuar... e derrubar tudo que estivesse na frente. O primeiro alvo foi a escrivaninha onde eu estava deitado antes – ela caiu, espalhou todos os livros pelo chão e – oh! – me fez perder a página do livro que lia! Na hora não me importei... de fato, nada mais importava._

_Em determinado momento, achei que um dos pequenos doces cairia no ralo da pia. Eu não podia permitir... Não IA permitir! Assumi minha forma maior e bati as grandes asas para lá o mais depressa possível, derrubando tudo que permanecia em pé na sala._

_Então, de repente, o bombardeio cessou. Não havia mais doces. Não havia mais aquele desejo incontrolável de mais. Só havia... Eu, uma enorme pantera negra, no meio da sala completamente destruída – com direito a sofás rasgados, estantes caídas, tapetes embolorados – e o meu livro, meu precioso livro, jogado no chão, amassado._

_Minha página! Eu não tinha decorado a parte em que parara! Não... não... NÃÃÃO!_

_Assumi minha forma menor e voei para lá, lágrimas torrenciais caindo incessantemente pelo rosto, e acariciei sua capa maltratada... Porque? Porque alguém faria isso?_

_Ou mais importante... Quem? Quem seria a alma desgarrada que decidira me perturbar daquela maneira? A resposta passou em frente aos meus olhos, num flash, assim que a pergunta se formou: Kerberus. Fora Nakuru e Eriol, ninguém mais sabia da minha quase cômica (ok, muito cômica) obsessão por doces._

_Tudo isso por uma barra de chocolate? Pensei, com desespero. Por uma barra de chocolate, ele me fez... perder a página! Certo que era um **bom **chocolate... Hmm... aliás, um chocolate realmente bom... Devia ter custado caro..._

_Sacudi a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento. Não era hora! Meu livro! Os doces! O estado da sala! E quando Nakuru e Eriol voltassem?_

_... **E quando Nakuru e Eriol voltassem? **Gelei com o pensamento E bem aí, foi quando ouvi... o ranger da porta abrindo..._

**ooo§Lado de fora do hotel§ooo**

"Suppi! O que aconteceu aqui!"

"Spinel! Você destruiu toda a casa?"

Kero sorriu de lado ao ouvir os gritos... Estava vingado.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Fim!**

**Ministério da saúda adverte: não tire chocolate de autoras e Keros inocentes... podem se arrepender! O.O**

**Espero que tenham gostado **


End file.
